


Raising Princess

by NikkiTe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fleurentia, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Multi, OT3, gladravnis, glavnis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: Everyone lives AU. In an EOS where Niflheim was defeated and Drautos’ betrayal was snipped at the bud before it could blossom, Lucis and Tenebrae enter an era of peace like never before heralded by partnership treaty signed and fortified with the marriage of Noctis and Lunafreya. Ravus, now seated as the Prince of Tenebrae, travels back to Lucis to reunite with his lovers.But unbeknownst to them, a new challenge was in their midst. One that would challenge the very foundation of their relationship like never before – a new pet cat.~~Self-indulgent OT3 GladRavNis fic ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Raccoon_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/gifts), [jeejaschocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/gifts).



Gladiolus Amicitia, 33 years old and esteemed Shield to the King and Queen of Lucis was faced with the greatest challenge of his life.

It was nerve wracking, and Gladio could feel the sweat form on his forehead and drip down his chin in small droplets. He hasn’t been this nervous in a long time. It was like he was a young Crownsguard trainee again, trying to earn the Immortal’s approval. It was like he was a young boy again, eager to be a Shield and was told by his own father that he was no where close. It was going against Gilgamesh once more. No, this was worse, much worse, and much more challenging than all of that.

With Cor, Clarus, and Gilgamesh, he knew his strength would pull him through it. He knew that if he persevered, there was light at the end of the tunnel.

He had never felt like this. Lost. Unsure. Feeling utterly useless.

The room felt cold, a few degrees too cold.

And there, in the center of the living room, sat his nemesis.

Its mismatched blue and purple eyes were studying him across the room, unblinking. It was definitely not afraid of him despite their obvious size difference.

The long limbs were folded beneath the lithe body, mismatched eyes framed by silky white hair. Gladio resisted the urge to punch it with all his strength. But he knew he wouldn’t get that close to it anyway.

Admitting weakness was not an easy thing for Gladio. But sometimes, no matter how much he argued with himself, he didn’t have any other alternative. He knew it was useless, that all movement would be seen and reacted to. But he couldn’t just stay down and do nothing.

So Gladio took a deep breath and stood up to take action. There was no use for stealth at this point.

He saw the eyes narrow at him.

He saw its posture change, poised for the strike.

And Gladio charged in, a war cry on his lips. He would win this round.

**

Ignis took the large paper bag from the passenger seat and managed to balance it on one arm as he took his car keys from the ignition. He shuffled out of his seat, and then, using his free hand, he pushed the door back and made sure to lock the door. He slipped the car keys into his pants pocket as soon as the door was locked.

Ignis smiled as he turned around and headed to the front door. It was a small house. Well, small when compared to the Amicitia manor, and even smaller when compared to the Lucis Caelum manor. But being a two floor property with a garage, and a back garden where Ignis grew his rare ingredients, it was definitely bigger than their old place.

Of course an apartment, no matter how big or how lavish, was just too small for their new arrangement.

Ignis’ small garden was starting to yield the fruits of his labor. It was rare and very expensive to get Tenebraean herbs from so far away here in Lucis. He didn’t want to squander away his paycheck just for a delicious dinner, no matter how good.

So he had taken to planting some. It had taken months to get them grow, and even more to get them lush enough that Ignis could harvest some without killing the plant.

He had gone to the supermarket to get the perfect slice of Garula meat, because Garula meat coupled with Tenebraean herbs was so good, he could practically wean Gladio off his Cup noodle addiction if he cooked it every day.

But it was so good, that Ignis decided to file it away for special occasions. Today was one of those days.

Ravus was finally coming to visit. They haven’t seen him since the wedding of Noctis and Lunafreya. And even then, they had been busy. With the wedding itself, to the signing of the treaty that fortified Lucis and Tenebrae’s alliance, to the discussions regarding what to do with Nifflheim after the fall of the empire, they had absolutely no time for themselves.

The prince had promised to visit. But Ravus held his people first over his own heart, in the same way that Ignis and Gladio held Noctis more important than their own life and happiness. He understood and never held it against Ravus when weeks of waiting turned into months.

His smile growing with each step he took towards the door, Ignis could already picture dinner. A picture perfect dinner.

Unless…

Well, it would be picture perfect if Ignis got there before Ravus did.

Gladio and Ravus could get rather bull headed at times when left together, especially after being away from each other for so long. And even though Ignis knew that their loyalty and affection to each other was as strong as their loyalty to Ignis, a lot remained to be said about their penchant for competition. When left alone, they sometimes regressed to rivals instead of lovers, and Ignis didn’t want his kitchen and glasswares suffering the consequences of such displays of machismo.

“Gladio?” he called as he balanced the package in his arms again and pushed the door open using his hip.

There was no response and Ignis wondered if his lover had fallen asleep.

But when he heard the distinct sound of scratching, Gladio’s sudden battle cry, and the loud stomping of feet, Ignis dropped the package he was holding onto the floor and rushed to the adjacent room- their mini library which housed his and Gladio’s combined collection, as well as some books that Ravus had lent them from the Royal Libraries of Tenebrae.

What greeted him when he opened the door to their mini library almost made his heart stop.

Gladio was down on the floor, papers scattered around him. And perched on his chest, trembling, was their pet cat.

“Gladiolus Amicitia! What on Eos are you doing?!” he cried out as he reached his arms out and gathered the whimpering kitten into his arms.

“Welcome come home Iggy,” the larger man muttered from his position on the floor, stifling a groan as he tried to sit up.

Ignis huffed as he ran his fingers through the cat’s hair, soothing her. ”I left you for barely an hour and already you are terrorizing Princess already!”

“Listen Iggy, that’s not what…”

“Ravus is arriving today! What would he say if you hurt our precious Princess before he even meets her?!”

Princess was a present, from Luna and Noctis. She said she reminded her of her brother, and wanted Ignis and Gladio to keep her so they wouldn’t miss Ravus as much. She was the sweetest and most precious Tenebraean long haired that Ignis had ever met and he was eternally grateful for the Queen to have gifted her to him.

He’s sent Ravus photos and brought the cat along for their video chats and it was obvious that Ravus had wanted to meet her as soon as he could. But Gladio obviously did not share that love for the precious feline.

He’s had his doubts. He’s seen the looks Gladio gave Princess when he thought Ignis wasn’t looking. Perhaps his lover was jealous, or perhaps he disliked cats (which was impossible because he’s seen Gladio be the most gentle with puppies and kittens before). But this was the first time Ignis had seen first-hand hostility towards Princess.

“I’m tellin’ ya Iggy, that cat is up to no good,” Gladio muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, Princess weighs less than you arm,” Ignis said firmly, chastising the Shield as he stood his ground. “How dare you even think of lifting a finger to hurt her?” Ignis huffed again and turned around. “Clean up your mess.”

“Igs, this is her mess. I was stopping her and she…”

“No Gladio, don’t blame the cat. If she had made the mess, it was because you had scared her. Fix the mess now or you're eating dinner in the garage,” Ignis threatened as he walked out the door and went to the kitchen with a huff. He lifted Princess into his arms and kissed the tip of her head. “Now why would Gladio want to fight you?” he whispered to her as he kept her in his arms.

He stroked her soft fur and gently scratched behind her ears until she had calmed down enough to stop shaking. He didn’t want to let her go when she was so frightened. “Gladio doesn’t normally do such things, I hope you can forgive him. He’s usually so gentle with people and creatures smaller than he is.”

She gave him a small meow and blinked her mismatched eyes at him. Ignis smiled a little. “Sweet girl,” he said and resumed scratching her ears gently. The Garula steak can wait. He wanted to spoil her a bit more after the scare Gladio had put her through.

**

  
Ravus had told Lunafreya that his arrival was the day after. He knew she would have wanted to meet him as soon as he had arrived. He wanted the same. But he preferred to see Ignis and Gladiolus before seeing Noctis. As much as he loved his sister, he still thought her husband was a brat who needed life lessons.

If he were honest, he preferred that blond boy that was always lingering by Noctis’ side. He had seen his sister let out rare chuckles more whenever the blonde boy was around. He looked eerily similar to an incomplete MT, but it wasn’t Ravus’ place to question the Lucian king’s retinue. After all, his own sister seemed to trust that boy as much as she trusted Noctis.

And besides, King Regis and his men sniffed out Drautos for the traitor that he was before he was able to deal much damage. And for that Ravus owed much to the abdicated king. It had turned the tide of the war when he was dealt with. And father and son had been strong enough to deal with Ardyn.

If they could sniff Drautos out, then surely they would have been able to tell if the blonde was a threat.

He shook his head. Ah, he was turning into a politician, and all he wanted was to spend the night with his lovers, after months of missing them.

He had instructed his retinue to stay away. He could take care of himself thank you very much, and his lovers were commendable warriors as well. He could not ask for better security. His own guards had stood down, renting out a hotel that was close enough for an emergency but far enough for Ravus to be able to enjoy his peace.

So with two bags full of goodies from Tenebrae, and a small overnight bag slung over his shoulder, Ravus stepped up to the front door and knocked.

It was his home here in Insomnia, as they had chosen this house, all three of them. But he still wanted to keep his manners. He didn’t want to intrude on anything, even if he knew his lovers had nothing to hide.

“Come in!” came Ignis chipper tone.

Ravus felt a light shiver run down his spine. Oh how he had missed that voice. It was so different hearing it with his own ears, and not through some sort of contraption. Video conferencing and phone calls were convenient and all but it was nothing compared to hearing the real thing.

Ravus opened the door and couldn’t help the small smile spreading across his lips as Ignis rushed to him, welcoming him with open arms. Ravus placed his bags down on the floor and wrapped his arms around Ignis in return, careful not to hurt him with his daemon arm.

Ignis did the same, and RAvus felt his arms wound around his body and held him tight. “Six, Ravus, I’ve missed you,” he heard the Chamberlain murmur against the front of his shirt.

Ravus closed his eyes and inhaled his lover’s scent. “I have too Ignis,” he murmured softly into the crown of ashen blond hair.

They stayed like this for a while, relaxing in each other’s embrace.

But they parted eventually, Ravus pulling away, but not without a kiss on Ignis’ forehead. “As much as I am content having you in my arms again, I am curious as to whatever culinary magic you are weaving in the kitchen,” he said with a chuckle. “And I am famished.”

“The trip from Tenebrae isn’t exactly a short one,” Ignis said as he let his hand trail down Ravus’ arm to his hand, twining their fingers together. He tugged on it gently, a sign for Ravus to follow.

He couldn’t help but look down, at Ignis’ fingers twined with the mechanical fingers on his daemon arm

Small normal things like these made Ravus fully remember why he fell in love with Ignis in the first place.. It had taken him by surprise all those years ago when Ignis had done the same, and it surprised him even more when Gladio had kissed said fingers like they were normal, like they were made of flesh.

Speaking of which, Ravus frowned slightly as he followed Ignis to the kitchen. “Where is Gladiolus?” he wondered out loud. Gladiolus was the more frisky of his lovers, and his size alone commanded attention. It was a wonder Ravus had missed his presence in the living room at all.

At first, Ravus thought it was a matter concerning work, in which case Ignis would have shrugged and brushed the concern aside. But Ignis paused for a fraction and that was enough for Ravus to know something was up.

“What’s wrong Ignis? Did you get into a quarrel?” he asked, voice gentle. He didn’t want to pry if it was a private quarrel between Ignis and Gladio, not unless they wanted him to interfere or help mediate.

“He’s…He’s in the reading room,” Ignis supplied for Ravus.

“Alright,” Ravus said. He felt Ignis let his hand go and he quickly wrapped an arm around Ignis’ waist so he could pull him close and press a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ll go say hi to him, and then go see you in the kitchen alright?”

Ignis nodded. He angled his chin up slightly and rubbed his nose against Ravus’ for a moment and then Ravus felt the gentle press of lips on his own. It was a chaste kiss, one not fueled by lust or passion. It was an intimate act, one that spoke of the heart more than of the body, and it was these kisses that Ravus learned to treasure more.

”Don’t take too long, you two. Don’t want dinner to get cold,” Ignis whispered against his lips as he pulled back and made way to the kitchen.

Ravus squeezed his lover’s hand using his human hand and Ignis smiled slightly at him in return. “We shan’t be long, I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Ignis said, and Ravus sighed in relief when he saw that Ignis was smiling at him, even if the smile was small.

“When have I ever broken my word?” Ravus asked, pulling his hand up to kiss the back of it. Ignis had foregone gloves again, as he usually did when working in the kitchen. And Ravus couldn’t help but run his thumb across the back of his hand, enjoying the feel of smooth skin.

“You romantic,”Ignis chuckled and tugged his hand away from Ravus when he realized that his lover had taken on a more playful tone. “It takes more than a prince in royal robes to sweep me off my feet.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that my darling, I already have,” Ravus said, voice akin to a purr as he finally pulled away from Ignis. “I’ll be back, and I’ll bring our Behemoth back with me.”

Ignis waved him off.then and Ravus made his way to the reading room. He knew the layout of the house even if he didn’t live here, so it was no trouble finding the mini library.

He stopped before it, hearing the shuffling of feet and paper, and the low rumblings of an irritated Amicitia. He sighed softly and then knocked three times. “Gladiolus, may I come in?” he asked, making his voice loud enough to be heard through the door.

He heard an audible intake of breath and more shuffling of feet. What was Gladiolus doing in there?

The door was quickly opened and Ravus was greeted with an eyeful of Gladiolus Amicitia.

“Hi beautiful,” the Shield greeted as he leaned against the doorframe.

Ravus raised a delicate eyebrow. “Has being with me and Ignis not honed that tongue to come up with something better than a cheap pick up line?”

“It’s nice to see you too,” Gladio chuckled, a low rumble that didn’t fail to send a tremble up Ravus spine. Gladio and Ignis were so different and so similar that truly Ravus could not imagine just having one without the other. He truly loved their uniqueness, and he loved them both equally.

Despite his words, Ravus had stepped forward, taking his spot in Gladio’s space, and his lover allowed it. “What happened to you?” he asked. Now that he was close enough, he could see some telltale scratches on Gladio’s neck and cheek.

“Nothin’ “ Gladio sighed softly as he wrapped his large arms around Ravus’ waist. He quickly pulled him into a kiss of his own, slow, deep and passionate. Again, totally different from the chaste kisses Ravus receives from Ignis, but totally welcome and craved in the same breath. “Missed ya’” he murmured.

“I have missed you too Gladiolus,” Ravus murmured as he ended the kiss and nuzzled his cheek instead, ignoring the annoying feeling of the other’s beard on his skin. It was a small discomfort. After all, he preferred Gladio looking like this than clean shaven.

“Is Iggy still mad at me?” Gladio asked.

Ravus was too close to see Gladio’s facial expression. But he was also close enough to feel the rumble of that question along with the sound of it in his ear. He knew it, they did have a quarrel. Gladio would not sound like a kicked puppy otherwise.

“He didn’t say. But he did want me to fetch you for dinner.,” Ravus said.

At this, Gladio sagged in relief and Ravus had to brace himself for the full weight of the bigger man. “I’m not delegated to the garage, thank the Six.”

Ravus blinked and then raised his eyebrow in wonder. That bad huh?

He’d have to ask after dinner. Ignis’ cooking could take precedence over a treaty signing if Ravus had his way. So likely, he would put aside whatever issue it was plaguing his lovers until after they’ve had their fill of food.

That and he would have to ask about where the cat was. He was longing to meet the cat that his own sister had hand-picked for his lovers.

But again, it can wait until after Ignis’ home made dinner.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Ravus finally meets Princess. He also manages to snag some time alone with Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became nsfw at the end, so if that's not your thing, please skip the second half ^^  
> For those of you who enjoy it, I hope you like it ^^

This house was infinitely smaller compared to the palace in Tenebrae. It was less majestic, and had none of the servants to do the housework to keep the place going. But for Ravus, it was a much better option.

 

For Ravus, this house was home.

 

The beautiful palace in Tenebrae was his work place, and he much preferred it to be that way. Besides, it was too big for him without Luna there. The hallways were too quiet. And in the nights when his aides were away, it was just the sound of him and his lovers on the phone echoing through the hallways.

 

However, Ravus was a man of Tenebrae. He loved his people. He was more than willing to experience the loneliness of being apart from his sister and lovers if it would give him the opportunity to learn about his people and to give them a chance for a better life now that Nifflheim was out of the picture.

 

As lonely as Ravus was in Tenebrae without his sister and his lovers, it was where he had to be.

 

One might argue that Ravus was king, with his mother and father both long passed to the spiritual plane. But Ravus would not accept the king’s crown. Not yet. He still felt inadequate to become king. So for the moment, he retained the title of prince as he learned the ropes of politics and governance.

 

On days like these, he was reminded that yes, he was still a man. That despite the things he had done as a spy in Nifflheim, despite the arm that was attached to him that was a reminder of what was done to him during his stay in that Astrals forsaken kingdom, he was still a man capable of love and of being loved.

 

Ravus smiled as he stirred under the covers. He checked the wall clock for the time, and after deciding that he had enough time to spare, stayed on the bed. He usually got up earlier, but as today was officially still considered a break until he got around to meeting his sister and her husband, he wanted to stay in for a few more minutes.

 

 He snuggled closer to the pillow that Ignis had slept on, closing his eyes and inhaling the faint scent left over on the fabric. Ignis had a very distinct scent. Often times it was accompanied by the strong scent of ebony, aftershave, and hair products.

 

But Ravus had grown accustomed to his scent, the one that was purely Ignis’ own, and he loved it. It calmed him, like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold day. But it also gave him a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He abhorred to think that a man of his age was acting like a teenage boy, but Eos be damned, he truly was acting like a teenager in love. Because he was, truly and deeply in love with the brilliant tactician and advisor.

 

He smiled and turned to the other side of the bed, eyeing Gladio’s pillow. What he was doing was truly embarrassing, burying his face into his lover’s pillows to get a whiff of their scents.

 

But no one was there to judge him, so he didn’t care.

 

He scooted over to the other edge of the bed and his hands reached out to take the pillow into his arms. He pressed his nose to the fabric and his eyes fluttered close as he took in Gladio’s scent.

 

Distinctly different from Ignis, but equally stirred a base desire within Ravus. It calmed him, as Ignis’ did. But it was a different kind of calm.It was a calm that was possible because of an assured safety. Gladio made you feel protected, safe. His very presence was that of a Shield, as his duty was. But it wasn’t just because of his physical prowess.

 

Gladio spoiled his lovers. He was attentive, gentle, caring. As much as Ignis was, in some cases. But Ignis spoiled with things he could do – he would cook for you, drive for you, clean for you, sew your clothes for you.

 

 Meanwhile Gladio spoiled you with touches, knowing when to touch and how you want it. It could be an assuring pat on the shoulder, a guiding hand on your lower back, a squeeze of comfort around your hand, or the tight grip in the throes of ecstasy, he knew when and where to give that touch.

 

If you didn’t know him, as Ravus did when the relationship just began, it was so easy to misinterpret a touch or two. But once you get to know him, know the man beneath the muscle and the title of Shield, then you would know that he was a man that you shouldn’t let go.

 

Well, him and Ignis both, that goes without saying.

 

Ah, it was a great way to wake in the morning, surrounded by the scents of the two men he adored. Ravus slowly opened eyes he didn’t realize he had closed. It was about time he got up anyway, break or not, there was no way he was staying in bed for the day and waste it all, like Noctis did.

 

But as Ravus’ eyes started to focus, he realized he was not alone in the room.

 

He bolted upright to a sitting position, the blanket pooling at his waist as he did. He was in a state of undress, but that didn’t seem to matter to his intruder as it let out a soft meow.

 

Ravus frowned slightly as he took in the sight of the white Tenebraean long haired that was settled on the bed. And then the frown slowly melted into an amused look as the cat meowed again.

 

“Sister, you and your sense of humor,” he muttered fondly as he took note of all the similarities he had with the feline’s physical features. From the long white fur that curled up and out, to the mismatched eyes, and even down to how the cat crossed its front legs. “I wonder how long it took her to find you.”

 

Ravus, despite the slight of being compared to a cat, felt his heart warm at the thought of his sister finding the time to find her. This wasn’t normal coloring for this breed of cats. They usually had two toned fur, light and dark. But this one was pure white. And he didn’t even try to delve into the eyes. It was practically impossible to find this breed with one of Princess’ eye colors, let alone two. So how his sister managed was beyond him.

 

Last night, after dinner, Ignis had the intention of finally introducing Ravus to their pet and vice versa, but they couldn’t find Princess when they looked. And the bed and the shower were very tempting distractions to the Tenebraean prince, especially with the added spice of both his lovers together with him.

 

So the introductions had to be done later.

 

But apparently, cats didn’t wait for their humans. This one wanted to meet with Ravus and meet with Ravus she did.

 

The cat regarded Ravus with an unmoving stare even as Ravus moved his human hand forward. He kept his palm up, to let her sniff if she wanted to.

 

“Princess, right? Seems a fitting name for such a beauty” he said a kind smile. And much to his delight, the cat moved and pressed her nose tentatively against Ravus’ hand. Then the cat slowly pressed the side of its head on his palm.

 

“You are a demanding one,” Ravus chuckled but he relented, and started running his blunt nails over her fur around her ears, and then slowly moved down her neck. When the cat started purring, the smile on Ravus’ lips widened some more.

 

“Ah, she likes you.”

 

Ravus raised an eyebrow and his smile turned fond. He knew that voice wherever and whenever he heard it. “My sister did say she reminded her of me, didn’t she?”

 

“Well, I had a small irrational fear that you might find it difficult to get along with yourself,” Ignis teased as he came closer to Ravus and handed him a cup of tea.

 

The soothing aroma of chamomile wafted from the cup. “I thought you were still trying to convert me to coffee?” Ravus said as he took a sip. A teaspoon of honey and just the perfect ratio of milk and tea, just the way he liked it. “Making my tea as perfect as this is hardly the best strategy, I’m afraid.”

 

Ignis chuckled, warm and light, as he sat down on the bed beside Ravus. Ravus scooted a bit to the side to make room for Ignis. “As much as I desire for you to share my penchant for coffee, I am more keen to spoiling you and Gladio with food. You should know that by now.”

 

Ignis leaned in for a kiss, but Ravus pulled back, earning him a raised eyebrow from his younger lover.

 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth,” Ravus reasoned and Ignis rolled his eyes.

 

“Do I look like I mind?”

 

“No. But I do.”

 

“I’ve been waiting to see you for months Ravus, a little morning breath won’t deter me.”

 

Ravus chuckled softly and reached out to rub on the frown lines between Ignis’ brows. “Don’t frown, doesn’t suit you.”

 

“I will frown when I want to, especially since my own lover won’t let me kiss him because of something as trivial as morning breath,” Ignis muttered, frown still in place.

 

“Stubborn,” Ravus chuckle as he shuffled to the other end of the bed.

 

“We’re equally stubborn, don’t pretend you’re not.”

 

 “Keep Princess company, I’ll be back,” Ravus said as he stood up, a clear signal that he wasn’t going to continue the argument. Ignis let out a huff but Ravus still made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he got the tap going, and proceeded to brush his teeth and wash his face.

 

He was a bit of a clean freak, if he was to be honest, more than Ignis was. One simply did not grow up in Tenebrae without learning to care for the white robes they wore. It was even worse when he went to spy on Nifflheim. Being around all those MT’s and mechanized weapons while keeping his white robes spot free was a nightmare, and he shuddered at the memory of it.

 

Also, born and raised as a prince, he was mindful of his manners and decorum. Morning breath was something he simply didn’t want to expose Ignis too.

 

He made quick work of his teeth, and used a small face towel to wipe his face clean. But before he could step back and make his way back to the room, he felt a gentle rubbing at his feet.

 

He looked down and surely, there, between his legs, was the cat, rubbing at his calf and purring.

 

“She wanted to follow you,” Ignis said from behind Ravus.

 

“You and her both, I assume?” Ravus asked amusedly as he turned around, seeing Ignis with his arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe. Ravus let out a soft chuckle and stretched out his human arm, beckoning Ignis to come closer.

 

Ignis complied, and with a few long strides, he was quickly enveloped in Ravus’ arms. This time, Ravus didn’t hesitate in pressing their lips together. It started with the gentle pressing of lips, but Ravus quickly felt the press of Ignis' tongue on his lips, seeking entry.

 

Between Ignis and Gladio, Gladio was the more insistent of his two lovers. Where Gladio would touch where it mattered most from the get go, Ignis usually took things slow. The youngest of the three often too his time to touch, to kiss, and to lick.

 

Today was not the usual, Ravus realized, as Ignis used his body to press Ravus against the sink he had used to freshen up. Ravus was not complaining however. He rather liked it when Ignis got more aggressive.

 

He opened his lips a fraction and Ignis took that opening as soon as it was presented to him.

 

Ravus moaned low, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt the skilled tongue glide over his. Of the three of them, Ravus often felt that his own skills in the bedroom were the least efficient. Of course Ignis and Gladio were quick to put that thought to rest with words of encouragement and assuring touches. It kept Ravus' insecurity at bay, and he was thankful that his lovers were both accommodating in that aspect.

 

The three of them switched depending on their mood. Ignis and Ravus often found themselves at the bottom, switching out more often than Gladio did. But when Gladio bottomed, it was always very gratifying. As he didn't do it often, he was often tighter than Ravus or Ignis. And he was the most sensitive of the three, as he didn't get that treatment often. Also, there was a slight thrill that came with pinning such a large and strong man beneath you. Ignis and Ravus seemed to share that same thrill.

 

As this was their arrangement, Ravus had to learn how to be adequate both in giving and in taking. Ignis was more the teacher, being kind and patient in his instructions. Gladio would teach by example, and Ravus found it harder to follow because he was rightfully distracted by said demonstration. But with the years they've been together, it was getting easier for Ravus to learn which things his lovers preferred.

 

 

But sometimes his lovers still surprised him. Today was one of those days.

 

 

Ravus felt Ignis' hands move across his skin and for a moment Ravus felt that maybe he should have put on a shirt first before moving to the bathroom. Ignis' expert fingers snapped him out of that thought, however, and Ravus found himself moaning against eager lips as Ignis' finger ghosted over his nipple.

 

"You're needy this morning," Ravus breathed in between kisses.

 

"I don't see you complaining," came the quick answer. "And it's your fault, you fell asleep while we were still discussing Gladio's new batch of Crownsguard trainees. "

 

Ravus smirked against his lover's lips and his hands moved down to rest on Ignis' waist. "I was tired from my journey love. But," he whispered as he took more initiative in the kiss, returning the favor and making Ignis moan as his tongue took control and pushed into Ignis' mouth, tasting his lover. “That doesn’t mean, I am going to slack off,” Ravus purred softly as he slipped his leg between Ignis’ legs.

 

Ignis’ fingers digging into his bicep was more than enough indication for Ravus that his lover was enjoying the sensation. “But we don’t… we can’t…”

 

Ravus smiled against Ignis’ lips, giving it a final nip before pulling back. His eyes focused on his lover’s kiss swollen lips, and the cute pink flush coloring his cheeks. He reached up and caressed the flushed cheeks. Adorable. “We have time love.”

 

“But the ceremony…”

 

“Will not begin for another three hours. We have time, Ignis.”

 

“But his majesty…”

 

“Is still asleep.”

 

“But we…”

 

Ravus chuckled and pressed in close to claim Ignis’ lips again. “You started this, take responsibility Ignis,” he purred as he lifted Ignis on to the counter and resumed his kisses, using his lips to drown out Ignis’ complaints.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As words slowly began to be replaced by soft whispers and breathy moans, neither man realized that their pet cat had stirred from her position by their feet and was already trotting out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

 

Once there, she confidently placed herself on the couch, her tail swishing from side to side and her ears twitching as they picked up on sounds that her human masters did not.

 

Sure enough, soon, the doors opened an in stepped Gladio, his fringe clinging onto his forehead because of sweat. His hoodie was stripped off, and slung over his shoulder instead. He had just come back from his run, if his sweat soaked Crownsguard tank top was any indication.

 

He pushed the door back with his heel and was humming a soft tune as he walked towards the bedroom. It was about time for Ignis to be going out, so if he was right on time, he could steal a few kisses from Ignis and then possibly a few more from Ravus before they both had to leave for the Citadel.

 

As much as he felt bad that they didn’t get to do anything last night, he also understood that Ravus needed his rest from his long travel from Tenebrae. He would be here for a few weeks, on official business with Lunafreya and Noctis, but that meant that he and Ignis could see the prince more often. As far as Gladio knew, neither Luna nor Noct actually offered to let him stay at the Citadel. It was far too obvious where Ravus preferred to stay during his visit to Insomnia.

 

With Prompto and Nyx at Luna and Noctis’ side, and Cor at the lead of the Crowsnguard, they all agreed that the King and Queen had sufficient security. Gladio was then temporarily designated as Ravus’ bodyguard.  They all knew Ravus’ penchant for turning down security, even his own Tenebraean escorts were located so far away that Gladio could barely find the hotel they were bunking in while he was on his morning run.

 

But even though they would be together, Gladio and Ignis would be keeping their distance when they enter the Citadel. Despite their yearning for each other, all three of them knew their responsibilities. One tasked with the welfare of a kingdom, another tasked to strategize and advise, and another tasked to be alert at all times to see danger before it happened and shield his charges from any threat. None of them had any space for romance while they worked.

 

It was just how things were, given their high profile jobs. But that was also perhaps why they worked. Any other lover would be very much open to jealousy because of how much time and attention they allot for work.

 

Gladio smiled at that thought.

 

He was lucky. Heck, all of them were lucky to have found people to love who _understood._ It wasn’t just him and Ignis. He was glad for Prompto and Noct, and Lunafreya and Nyx too. He didn’t know all the details, especially between the Queen and her Glaive, but he knew enough about Prompto and Noctis. How they have been dancing around each other, how they both almost broke each other’s hearts when Luna and Noctis’ marriage was confirmed, and how they made it work afterwards.

 

It was pretty obvious to Gladio that there was an instant spark between Luna and Prompto when they first met. He had known about Prompto befriending Noctis at Luna’s behest when they were younger. So he hadn’t doubted that they would become fast friends.

 

That Gladio would eventually find Prompto behind closed doors with Noct and Luna came as a surprise. But it wasn’t as far fetched as Ignis finding Glaive uniforms mixed in with the royals’ laundry. It had taken a glance to know that it was the uniform of the current commander of the Glaives, Nyx Ulric.

 

He and Ignis still hadn’t broken the news to Ravus, as they felt that it wasn’t their place to tell their lover about his sister’s love life. They would leave it to Luna to tell him, or leave it to him to find out by himself. He was pretty sharp on his own, one couldn’t be dull and survive as a spy in Nifflheim for so long.

 

Gladio’s smile widened as he thought about what expression Ravus would have on his face when he finds out about his sister’s “arrangement”. It was a thought for another day.

 

It was a few more steps to the bedroom, a few more steps before he could see Ravus again. Hopefully Ignis not being in the kitchen meant that he was waking Ravus up already. It shouldn’t be as bad as waking Noctis up, so judging by the time, it should be done. Ignis was dependable like that.

 

But Gladio didn’t make it all the way to the door.  
  
A few more steps to it, and suddenly he heard a rather loud meowing sound. He turned and looked. Sure enough the cat, the damned cat, was there on the coach, fixing him with the sternest stare that Gladio had ever gotten from it.

 

Gladio frowned as the cat flicked its tail. “What do you need from me now?” he muttered. “You already made Iggy mad at me last night. Don’t need a repeat of that today.”

 

Princess meowed again, louder this time. Then the cat stood on its four legs and walked over to the end of the couch closer to Gladio.

 

Gladio grumbled something under his breath as the cat meowed at him again.

 

“I really don’t have time for this right now,” he muttered as he  tried to walk past the cat. But the cat quickly threw a quick jab at him, claws still thankfully sheathed.

 

Gladio’s frown quickly became a glare. “Hey! That’s a low blow. I’ve never hit you, so why are you hitting me?”

 

His question was met with a low hiss from the cat.

 

“Princess, come on. I don’t wanna fight,” he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the base in frustration. “Iggy adores you, and I’m sure Ravus will too when he meets you. I don’t wanna keep fighting my boyfriend just because you’re being prissy and won’t let me pet you.”

 

Again, another hiss met his words. And when Gladio tried to walk past it again, Gladio was attacked by a flurry of jabs again.

 

“Hey!” Gladio jumped out of the way. He managed to get out of her way quickly enough to make it to the bedroom door. “Damned cat,” he muttered as he pushed the door open. But he didn’t get the chance to dwell on the cat as he was instantly met by the sound of moans coming from the walk in bathroom that connected to the bedroom.

 

Gladio’s eyes widened slightly and then slowly licked his lips. He couldn't tell what exactly it was the two were doing behind closed doors, but his imagination could give him plenty of images to choose from based on the sounds they were making. Whatever it was they were doing, the sounds they were making were going straight to his groin. . He was still warm from his run, his blood pumping through his veins. Guess they warmed each other up before he got home.

 

He strode towards the bathroom, and gently opened the door so as not to shock both of his lovers.

 

What greeted him when he opened the door made him feel warm all over, and he had to reach down to adjust the bulge in his pants.  “Hey,” he greeted them both as he closed the door behind him.

 

Ravus looked up from his position on the floor, knelt between Ignis’ legs. He pulled back, letting Ignis’ cock slip from his lips. But he nuzzled it with his cheek, not standing up from his knelt position on the floor. “You took so long on your run,” he said, his eyes flicking up to Gladio as he dragged his tongue across the length of their lover’s quivering cock.

 

It elicited a loud gasp from Ignis and Gladio could see the way his hands were clenching tighter in Ravus’ hair.

 

“Well, I took my usual route. Iggy should know how long it would take me to get back here.” Gladio said as he looked at Ignis’ naked form, his clothes neatly folded and set aside.

 

Ignis inhaled and let out a long shaky breath as he felt Gladio’s eyes on him. “I…I knew, but I couldn’t help it.”

 

“Not blaming you, babe,” Gladio purred as he licked his lips at the sight of the small bites already littering his smooth skin.

 

Ravus huffed. “Then what’s stopping you? Come join us. I prepared him enough for you,” he said. Gladio’s eyes widened slightly when he realized that, indeed, Ravus’ human hand was behind Ignis. He had assumed that their lover was merely holding Ignis in place.

 

That was enough invitation for him. Gladio strode towards them and leaned down to quickly claim Ravus’ lips with his. He groaned lowly, tasting Ignis still on Ravus’ tongue. “Missed you,” he groaned against his lips.

 

“So did I,” Ravus moaned against his lips as he leaned up to meet Gladio’s fire.

 

“We need to…Citadel….the meeting….”

 

Gladio pulled back from the kiss and smirked at Ignis. “Meeting won’t start in another three hours, we have time.”

 

Ravus chuckled and nipped at Gladio’s lower lip. “I can’t seem to keep his mind off that damned meeting.”

 

“It’s your meeting with your sister and Noct,” Gladio said as he threaded his fingers through Ravus’ silken locks. “Of course he will keep reminding you of it, it’s important. But,” Gladio smirked as he reached down and took Ravus’ erection into his hand, giving it a gentle but deliberate stroke that was rewarded by a soft but needy moan from the elder male. “I really don’t want to go against what the prince of Tenebrae wants, do we now Iggy?”

 

“No… but we can’t…”

 

Gladio gave Ravus’ cock another stroke as he interrupted Ignis. “That’s right. So, what does his majesty want us to do? Should we head on to the meeting or?”

 

Ravus gave another moan as he bucked into Gladio’s hand. “I want to make love to my lovers, the damned meeting can wait.”

 

“Yes sir,” Gladio purred as he and Ravus descended on Ignis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger I know ;A; sorry ;A;   
> Next chapter should feature more characters. They SHOULD be making their way to the Citadel by now hahahah.


End file.
